sectorthemiszetafandomcom-20200214-history
The Hylochoerus
The Hylochoerus "Boarlike warriors of numerous scattered worlds, the Hylochoerus are tough, cunning, and violent. Only their constant infighting keeps them from being a greater danger to humanity. Some of the race have drifted, with the influence of former Mandate Space, in to more and more varied roles. Finding places as mechanics, engineers, the very occasional cook and once or twice as leader of a corporation. Usually Arms Dealing. However, personal security based employment seems the most common choice outside of their own culture. Often referred to as "Hylo's" for short and "Hogs" as a derogatory term, the porcine race has integrated into galactic society and are valued members of any civilised colony." - "On non-humans within the Mandate", Mandate Space: History and it's People pg. 240, ''Gen. J. A. A. Bridges, 2538 C.E '''Appearance and Biology' Hylochoerus are slightly larger than the average human, running far more toward muscle than fat. A tusked, porcine head is sometimes crowned with a head and mane of thick bristles, though depending on the line of work and the region or planet they grew up on dicates the amount of hair. Some Hylochoerus who were raised in Mandate Space have almost no hair and a proclivity to less muscle mass. Hylochoerus worlds have atmosphere and biospheres miscible with human life, though the Hylochoerus tend to prefer slightly heavier gravity. Depending on the region of the planet they settle can also dictate how future generations develop. With a rapid adaption cycle, Xenologists have observed a noticable change within four generations on average to adapt to the local environment. In some rare cases this change is observed over two generations. The simple nature of the Hylochoerus society is that if you cannot handle the environment, you cease to be a productive member of society. Despite this heavier gravity they're considerable in size. An average Hylochoerus stands between 5'10 and 6'8, with taller specimens standing closer to 7'6. There are tales told of one of their great military leaders standing nearer to 8'6. History and Society The Hylochoerus have always been part of the galactic landscape, having first expanded from their now-lost homeworld long before recorded history. The numerous Hylochoerus Packs tend to form around charismatic military leaders, and rarely long survived his or her death. Losing factions often fled for new worlds, gradually expanding the race’s reach. At the same time, their tendency to use brutal biological and environmental warfare against each other denuded some planets of Hylochoerus life. The result is a patchwork domain, with Hylochoerus worlds separated from each other by long stretches of emptiness. The Hylochoerus themselves are altogether disinterested in their past.They care about the present; about which Pack rules a world, how strong that Pack is, and how their own Pack might elevate itself to overcome their rivals. The interaction of Hylochoerus within the wider galactic society has accelerated since the Scream. Once a highly insular society, they have mixed and integrated with larger society to the point now where it's a standard occurrence to witness a Hylo involved in a position within the Personal Security industry. Psychology Hylochoerus are surprisingly cheerful, good-natured beings for entities of such violence. They fight and kill amongst themselves when more ritualized struggles fail to settle a point, but Hylochoerus do not hate the beings they kill- nor do they regret their actions. A Hylochoerus can trigger the viral extermination of all life on a planet and then enjoy an untroubled supper, if that action seems most effective for gaining preeminence for himself and his Pack. Hylochoerus hate sadism and pointless cruelty, however, and find it almost physically sickening. They will kill an enemy in any available way, but torture and methodical infliction of pain is viewed as a sign of incipient insanity in a Hylochoerus. Such a creature is a danger to the Pack, and there’s no telling what they might do if other Hylochoerus don’t put them down quickly. This combination of traits has resulted in some worlds inhabited by humans actually accepting Hylochoerus overlords as preferable to their former leadership. The Hylochoerus kill rebels without a blink, but they never pointlessly torment their subjects.